Amore Mio (REMAKE) Chanbaek ver
by margarethnisya
Summary: Merindukan sosok ayah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kuliah di Venice. Tapi, Gelateria Paolin,pemuda murung yang datang setiap senja,dan bos baru pemilik Gelateria mengacaukan hari-harinya. Duduk di meja 13 dan memesan dua mangkuk gelato stroberi.Lalu sambil memandang senja,ia bercakap-cakap sendiri.Menyebut nama seorang gadis.Kyungsoo...
1. Prolog

PROLOG

"Aku harus pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke Italia."

"Italia?Italia itu di mana?"

Gadis kecil itu menatap bingung bocah laki-laki di sampingnya. Bocah lelaki yang setiap hari menemaninya bermain kapal otok-otok di danau. Kapal-kapalan yang cara dimainkannya dengan disundut api kecil,lalu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tok-otok-otok-otok setiap bergerak. Karena bunyinya yang seperti itulah, kapal-kapalan itu dikenal dengan nama kapal otok-otok,dan si gadis kecil sangat menyukainya.

Kapal otok-otok masih bergerak di danau, ketika bocah lelaki teman sepermainannya memberi kabar akan pindah ke luar negeri. Tepatnya di Italia. Spesifiknya di Venice.

"Hmmm... aku juga tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, Italia itu jauuuuhh sekali dari Seoul. Di sana banyak perahu dan kapal!"

"Banyak perahu dan kapal?" Si gadis kecil meraih kapal otok-otoknya yang sudah berhenti bergerak. Keningnya berkerut dalam. "Apa Italia itu tempat semua kapal berkumpul? Jangan-jangan,ayahku di Italia!"

Ayah si gadis pergi berlayar dan tak pernah kembali. Padahal dulu, ketika hendak meninggalkannya dengan sang ibu, si ayah berjanji akan segera pulang setelah mendapat banyak uang. Namun kini, janji tinggal janji. Ayahnya tak pernah kembali.

"Kalau aku bertemu ayah kamu di Italia,aku janji akan bilang ke dia agar cepat-cepat pulang menemui kamu dan ibu kamu. Aku janji!"

Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Ia belum paham arti perpisahan dan perjanjian. Yang ia paham, setiap yang berjanji pasti akan pergi dan tak pernah kembali, dan yang pergi tak pernah kembali.

"Apa kamu akan kembali?"

"Aku pasti kembali,Baek. Aku janji! Tapi, tidak tahu kapan."

"Ayahku juga bilang begitu dulu. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Apa yang berjanji akan kembali selalu begitu? Selau tidak pernah kembali..."

"Aku tidak begitu,Baek.!" Si bocah lelaki mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu itu pada si gadis. "Ini buat kamu!Nama perahu ini gondola, banyak di Italia. Memang sih tidak bisa bergerak seperti kapal otok-otok dari ayah kamu, tapi gondola ini bisa kamu bawa ke mana-mana. Bisa kamu pajang di mana-mana."

Gadis kecil itu tampak senang sekali mendapatkan mainan baru dari sahabatnya. Ia memang sangat suka dengan segala macam hal berbau perahu dan kapal. Ayah yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya dengan sebuah kapal layar besar, yang ayah bilang, kapal layar itu bagai rumah keduanya.

"Di gondola itu ada nama aku. Hunnie. Kayak kapal otok-otok kamu yang ada nama kamu di badannya. Baekkie."

"Kalau begitu,kapal otok-otokku ini buatmu aja!" Tak mau kalah, Baekkie, gadis kecil itu, pun menyerahkan barang kesayangannya untuk si bocah lelaki. Kapal otok-otok buatan ayahnya yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun yang kedelapan.

"Jangan! Ini kan hadiah dari ayahmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, ambil saja! Kalau bertemu ayahku di Italia, tunjukkan padanya! Dia pasti percaya kamu temanku kalau lihat ini."


	2. do you know Kyung Soo?

Do Kyung Soo. Gadis itu sukses membuat seorang Park Chanyeol nyaris gila. Hanya karena terlalu mencintai, Chanyeol bisa dikatakan kehilangan akal sehat.

Setelah satu tahun meninggalkan--tepatnya, dipaksa meninggalkan--Chanyeol kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Venice. Semua karena Kyung Soo. Kepergian dan kepulangannya kembali pun karena gadis itu. Kyung Soo, gadis yang sangat berarti bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Gelateria Paolin S. Stefano yang kini dikunjungi Chanyeol tak banyak berubah seperti dalam ingatannya. Suasananya masih sama, Aromanya masih sama. Gelateria itu merupakan kafe gelato cukup populer di San Marco. Tak ayal, keramaian pengunjung masih tak ubahnya dulu.

Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di kursi bernomor meja 13,diam menunggu pesanannya datang. Ia baru sampai di Internasional Airport Marcopolo satu jam yang lalu, dan langsung mendatangi gelateria Paolin. Semilir angin yang menyapa wajahnya seakan sama dengan semilir angin yang pernah menyapa wajahnya dulu. Pun, di tempat itu.

"Pesanannya,tuan.Silahkan dinikmati."

Chanyeol terhenyak, lalu mendongak. Ia amati detil lekuk wajah gadis pelayan kafe itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya memiliki ciri khas orang Asia, jelas ia bukan warga asli Italia atau orang keturunan Eropa. Meskipun fasih berbahasa Italia, tetap saja logatnya terdengar aneh di telinga.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Sangat tipis. "Terima kasih."

Gadis pelayan kafe itu pun lantas pergi setelah mengantarkan pesanan Chanyeol. Dua mangkuk gelato stroberi. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya ketika menatap kedua mangkuk itu bergantian. Jika tersenyum begitu, lesung di kedua pipinya bak hiasan manis yang terpajang di bingkai wajah.

"Lihat. Bahkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menata potongan stroberi dengan benar dan indah sepertimu. Di mana aku bisa temukan yang seperti dirimu? Kyung Soo, tidak bisakah? Tidak bisakah kamu kembali padaku?" Chanyeol menarik panjang nafasnya, mwndorong salah satu mangkuk gelato lurus ke depan, seolah memberikannya pada seseorang di hadapan. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia hanya beradu kata dengan ilusi.

Senja mulai tampak menyembul di permukaan langit Venice. Orang-orang semakin banyak berdatangan. Chanyeol hanya menyimak. Menikmati sore di teras gelateria Paolin memang sungguh memikat. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa orang-orang hobi berdatangan ke kafe ini, sore-sore begini.

Tata gedung pertokoan di depan kafe tersamar remang-remang cahaya lampu jalan. kekuning-kuningan. Tingg i gedung-gedung itu sama rata, dengan sama lantai pula. Berlantai empat. Setahun lalu, gedung-gedung itu tak sepadat sekarang. Chanyeol masih ingat.

"Kamu pernah bilang, kamu selalu membayangkan bisa tinggal di negeri senja, di mana langit selalu berwarna merah keemasan, dan setiap orang berlalu-lalang dengan siluet." Chanyeol bicara, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Matahari selalu dalam keadaan merah membara dan siap terbenam, tapi dia tidak benar-benar tenggelam. Orang-orang bisa terus menikmati gelato dan minum kopi sambil memandang semburat langit, tanpa batas waktu."

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Posisi duduknya menegak kaku. Sorot matanya nanar menatap pada dua mangkuk gelato di hadapannya bergantian. Sesekali ia membuang napas, menghirup lagi, lalu membuangnya lagi. Sesekali juga ia melayangkan pandangannya pada pemandangan gedung-gedung renaisans yang bercampur siluet senja.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Namun, tak sekalipun Chanyeol menyentuh gelato pesanannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gelagatnya. Byun Baekhyun, sejak tiga puluh menit lalu ia mengantar pesanan dua mangkuk gelato stroberi pada pria di meja Nomor 13, kedua mangkuk itu masih saja tampak penuh menyembul. Ia berani bersumpah, pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

Gadis berusia 23 tahun asal Seoul itu memang belum lama bekerja di sana, namun rasanya,jangka waktu dua bulan cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk menghafal banyak karakter dari setiap pelanggan yang datang.

Gelateria Paolin selalu ramai pengunjung, dan setiap pengunjung memiliki masing-masing karakter yang berbeda, namun mereka sama. Sama-sama menampakkan rona bahagia kala menyantap gelato kesukaan. Setiap hati yang luka berubah suka. Namun, lihat pria di meja nomor 13 itu. Ekspresinya datar dan sulit ditebak. Tak ada rona bahagia saat ia mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang kamu perhatikan?" tanya Xiumin, rekan kerja Baekhyun.

Xiumin ialah gadis China yang sama-sama mendapat beasiswa studi s2 di universitas ca'foscari, seperti Baekhyun. Hanya saja, mereka beda bidang studi. Baekhyun di bidang studi manajemen, xiumin di bidang studi ekonomi. Tingginya kebutuhan hidup membuat keduanya terpaksa bekerja paruh waktu di tengah padatnya jadwal perkuliahan. Selain mereka, adapula Jaehyun. Ia pria pekerja keras. Pagi bekerja membantu ibunya--Jaehyun seorang yatim--menjual buah-buahan si Rialto market, siangnya bekerja di gelateria Paolin, Baekhyun, xiumin, dan jaehyun, bekerja di sana dari pukul empat sore sampai 11 malam. Sedangkan pagi hari, gelateria dijaga oleh Madam Boa selaku asisten manajer dan dua orang pelayan lain, Taeyong dan Chen.

"Pria di meja 13" Baekhyun menjawab lugas.

"Ada apa dengan pria itu?"

"Aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi, xiumin... kamu tahu? Yang dilakukannya hanya diam menatap kedua mangkuk itu bergantian, menarik napas, membuang napas, mendongak, lalu menatap sekitar. Bahkan dia bicara sendiri! Tidakkah menurutmu dia aneh?"

Xiumin menatap Baekhyun aneh, lalu tertawa. "Aku rasa itu haknya. Lagi pula, apa yang pria iti lakukan tidak merugikan kita kan? Sudahlah Baek, tidak usah dipikirkan. Semakin lama kamu memikirkannya, bisa-bisa kamu jatuh hati padanya."

"Aishhhh..!!"

"Semua dua puluh ribu won, tuan."

Chanyeol mengambil dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu won dari dalam dompet kulit hitam Kenneth Cole-nya.

"Hei kau, nona!"

Baekhyun mendelik. Ia agak terkejut ketika Chanyeol--pria aneh yang sedari tadi diperhatikan--menghampirinya.

"Apa boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafa datar. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini, tapi kali ini pertama kali aku mendapat pesanan terburuk. Kau menata potongan-potongan stroberi dengan sangat menyedihkan. Dalam hal ini,kau harus belajar banyak dari Kyung Soo. Dia ahlinya."

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar kritik pedas Chanyeol yang benar-benar memojokkannya. Xiumin dan Jaehyun pun ikut terhenyak.

"A...aa..aak...aku minta maaf, tuan. Aku akan banyak belajar. Maafkan aku," lirih Baekhyun setengah membungkuk.

"Apa kau mengenal Kyung Soo?"

"Kyung Soo?" Baekhyun menaikkan tinggi-tinggi sebelah alisnya. "Tidak,tuan. Maaf."

Setelah mendengar itu, langkahnya terburu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan tempat itu.

"Kau menata potongan-potongan stroberi sangat menyedihkan, nona!" Ejek Jaehyun meniru ucapan Chanyeol. Serentak xiumin dan jaehyun tertawa.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

"Kyung Soo, apa kamu tahu? Berapa kali bisik rinduku menyentuhmu? Dan berapa kali semua rindu itu kamu abaikan?" Chanyeol berkata lirih dalam tundukan kepalanya. "Seandainya kamu tahu, merelakan yang pernah termiliki bukanlah hal mudah. Bahkan, tak pernah mudah."

Sementara si tempat lain.

Xiumin dan Jaehyun hanya terbengong-bengong saja memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi sibuk mempelajari bagaimana cara menata potongan stroberi dengan benar.

"Kamu tahu tidak, Baek? Bagi warga Italia gelato itu simbol kekuasaan. Dulu, gelato digunakan untuk meningkatkan prestise keluarga bangsawan karena es dan garam dulu hanya mampu dibeli orang-orang kaya saja. Aku mengatakan ini hanya Agar kamu mengerti sesuatu yang dimengerti tentu lebih mudah dikuasai dan dipelajari kan? Makanya kalau kamu benar-benar ingin menguasai teknik pembuatan gelato dan tata cara menata potongan stroberi, setidaknya kamu harus paham sejarah keduanya." Jaehyun pergi setelah berucap. Ucapannya benar. Sejauh ini, ia hanya menatanya asal tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menatanya dengan benar pria di meja nomor 13 itupun ada benarnya.

"Awas aja kalau berani datang lagi! Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa menata potongan stroberi lebih baik dari Kyung Soo. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dalam lalu tertawa sinis. Siapa dia? Chef gellato terkenalkah? Untuk apa aku harus banyak-banyak belajar darinya?Ckckck."

Di tengah keramaian, Chanyeol masih sempat memikirkan Kyung Soo. Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol sering merindukan Kyung Soo, dan rasa itu hanya bisa sedikit terobati dengan ilusinya yang selalu menyatakan bahwa Kyung Soo masih bersamanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan mata Hazel itu. "Aku masih merasakan udara yang sama, masih berdiam di tempat yang sama. Tapi, yang kurasakan Tak Lagi Sama. Kyung Soo, kesunyian ini bernama Tanpamu." Chanyeol mengangkat gagang telepon setelah Ia memasukkan beberapa uang koin kedalam nya. "Kyung Soo, ku mohon angkatlah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu hari ini. Baik-baik saja kah? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus meninggalkanku? Apa memang Tuhan sengaja Ingin membuatku se menderita ini? Bisakah kamu jawab aku." Chanyeol meringis perih. Operator telepon sudah memutus panggilannya. Mungkin ia lupa atau berpura-pura lupa nomor telepon Kyung Soo bahkan sudah tidak aktif sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah di jalan. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan Jaehyun. Seperti biasa keduanya harus berjalan kaki terlebih dahulu untuk sampai ke pier ferrovia agar bisa mendapat coat untuk pulang.

"Baek! Baek! Lihat itu! Pria aneh yang tadi sore menyindir tatanan stroberimu."

Muka Baekhyun seketika mendelik.

" Oh lihat pria aneh itu menangis. Sedang apa dia disana?" Tak ada jawaban terlontar dari bibir mungil Xiumin.

"Menangis malam-malam di kotak telepon. Mungkin dia habis menghubungi seseorang lalu membuatnya patah hati dan menangis. Begitu kekanak-kanakan! Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa?" Pekik Amora setengah judes.

"Kenapa kamu jadi sewot begitu? Kamu kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal pria itu, dan masalahnya bisa jadi memang lebih besar dari masalahmu yang hanya tidak bisa menata stroberi dengan benar."

Baekhyun bersungut. "Xiumin, kamu ini temanku atau temannya sih? Kenapa kamu membelanya? menyebalkan"

" Aku tidak membelanya, Baek. Aku hanya mau memberitahumu sesuatu yang tampak di mata tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang tidak tampak. Kamu selalu saja menilai orang dari luar menilai orang dari luar persis ketika kamu bilang Kris adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kamu temui. Kenyataannya?"

" Kenapa tiba-tiba bahas Kris?"

" Baiklah, lupakan. Itu hanya contoh. Sejak tadi kamu menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada pria itu. Memangnya kamu tahu apa soal dia, hah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Setiap orang berhak mengekspresikan diri dengan menangis. Pria itu dia pasti baru saja melewati masa-masa sulit persis ketika kamu dicampakkan si brengsek Kris itu."

"Kumohon jangan lagi sebut namanya."

" Ya ya ya, baiklah."


	3. hurt

"Kamu yakin tidak mau melanjutkan kuliahmu, Chan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pria bertubuh agak gemuk itu mendekati adik semata wayangnya yang asyik memperhatikan kanal dari balkon kamar. Tatapan matanya seolah menembus sampai paling kanal terdalam. Hampir satu jam, namun ia belum merasa bosan.

Park Suho, tentu ia mengerti dengan keadaan adikknya--Chanyeol--saat ini. Sambil diseruputinya espresso hitam dalam cangkir putih yang ia genggam, Suho memandang iba sosok Chanyeol. Ia tak mengira akhir romansa Chanyeol jadi begini. Jadi serumit dan sekacau ini. Akan tetapi, semua telah terjadi. Seandainya mampu pun, ingin sekali ia bawa gadis itu sekarang juga ke hadapan Chanyeol. Gadis yang sudah menggali luka dalam di hati Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu kembali ke Venice?" Suho mengecap sisa-sisa espresso dalam mulutnya,lalu kembali bicara. Kondisi seperti sekarang ini, jangan harap Chanyeol akan bicara banyak. Dipanggil pun kadang tidak menyahut. Namun, Suho tidak pernah lelah membuat Chanyeol bersuara, meski kadang yang terdengar hanya gelak tawa. Gelak yang mengerikan. "Kamu tidak betah di Paris? Atau..., jangan bilang ini karena Kyung Soo? Tidak begitu kan, Chan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, lalu tertawa ringan dan gambar. Suho makin iba saja dibuatnya. Setahun lalu, sebelum peristiwa itu, senyum dan tawa Chanyeol tidak pernah terdengar semengerikan dan semengerikan ini. Chanyeol tipikal pria yang meski pendiam, ia selalu mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum, tidak seperti sekarang ini. Dengan senyum dan tawanya, justru Chanyeol mengundang sekitarnya khawatir.

"Kamu sudah gila, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Tawanya lebih keras dan lepas, kali ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dengar umpatan serupa keluar dari mulut orang yang serupa pula.

Suho menggeleng tanda menyerah. Tepatnya, hampir menyerah. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi adiknya. Sedetik kemudian, dilemparnya pandangan ke kumpulan awan yang berarak-arakan di langit sana. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus kembalikan lagi sosok Park Chanyeol yang semula. Ya, ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang.

"Besok kuurus lanjutan S2-mu. Kalau kamu menolak, aku akan suruh eomma dan appa membawamu lagi ke Paris, mau tidak mau!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Kembali, Chanyeol menyambangi gelateria Paolin sore ini. Ia kenakan jas hitam, membalut kaus putih kerah panjang yang menutup permukaan lehernya yang jenjang. Lalu, duduk lagi di kursi bernomor meja 13. Dengan melambaikan tangan, ia panggil seorang pelayan.

Jaehyun mendekat.

"Selamat sore, tuan! Sudah putuskan ingin memesan apa?"

"Ya, dua gelato stroberi." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa membalas tatapan si pelayan. Ia butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk menjawab bahkan. Dalam hatinya yang tengah bergerilya, ucapan Suho perihal rencana lanjutan kuliah yang tertunda selama setahun, terngiang-ngiang di telinga.

Untuk apa melanjutkan kuliah? batin Chanyeol.

Ya, untuk apa? Bagi Chanyeol saat ini, yang terpenting hanya Kyung Soo. Hanya bagaimana ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kekasihnya. Separuh jiwanya. Sementara jaehyun masih di situ, kembali bertanya, barangkali Chanyeol masih ingin memesan yang lain. Namun, gelengan kepala Chanyeol cukup sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, tuan. Pesananmu akan segera kami antar. Terima kasih banyak." Jaehyun pergi sambil membawa secarik kertas isi pesanan Chanyeol. Dua gelato stroberi, sama seperti kemarin.

Baekhyun tengah mencuci buah-buah segar ketika jaehyun datang, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Pria yang kemarin datang lagi!" Seru jaehyun dengan wajah ingin meledek yang tertahan. "Kalau diperhatikan, dia tidak terlalu buruk. Iya kan, Baek? Dari penampilanny kurasa dia pria berkelas."

"Siapa?" Xiumin menyahut dari meja kasir.

"Pria di meja 13. Yang kemarin itu. Yang sukses membuat seorang Baekhyun wajahnya merah,mirip kepiting rebus!"

"Maksudmu berbicara begitu apa, hah?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengarahkan pisau dapur ke arah Jaehyun, yang lalu disambar tawa meledak Jaehyun, juga Xiumin.

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa anehnya dia! Jangan bilang dia pesan dua gelato stroberi lagi?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Tawanya teralihkan konsentrasi menata potongan-potongan stroberi pesanan Chanyeol. Setelah menghela napas sebentar, ia berujar, "semoga tatanan stroberi ku ini tidak mengecewakannya."

"Ya, ya, semoga."

Dulu. Iya, dulu. Jam-jam segini merupakan jam-jam pulang kuliah chanyeol dan kyung soo. Sebelum sang surya benar-benar redup, mereka menikmati gelato stroberi di tempat ini, lalu saling bertukar cerita dan keluh kesah soal perkuliahan. Pula, banyak hal lainnya. Chanyeol lebih sering menyimak, membiarkan bidadari nya terus bersuara, membiarkan telinganya terus dimanjakan dengan suguhan suara indah milik kyung soo.

Chanyeol lebih suka dia memperhatikan wajah, senyum dan rambut blonde panjang bergelombang kyung soo. Semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu bagi chanyeol ialah heroin yang selalu menjadi candunya. Alkohol keras berat yang selalu memabukkannya.

"Pesanannya, tuan. Silahkan."

Jaehyun menaruh dua mangkok gelato strawberry di meja nomor 13. Ekor matanya menilik sebentar arah Chanyeol yang bergeming. Dilihatnya sepasang mata abu-abu chanyeol menatap kosong ke arah jalan.

Beberapa camar terbang rendah di atas meja nomor 13, Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Sampai akhirnya, jaehyun menyerah dan memutuskan pergi cepat-cepat dari hadapan pelanggan aneh itu. "Selamat menikmati," tukasnya sesaat sebelum beranjak.

"Rindu yang tertahan dalam pemendaman tidak pernah bisa menemui titik kebahagiaan. Tidak tahukah kamu? Seperti itu rinduku padamu, Kyung Soo, butuh pertemuan agar lepas dari pendaman. Tangisku, Kyung Soo, butuh tanganmu untuk menghapusnya." Chanyeol mulai berbicara sendiri ketika dilihatnya jaehyun sudah menjauh.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin sibuk memerhatikan gelagat dari balik pintu kaca toko. Sesekali mereka berdiskusi mereka-reka apa yang dialami Chanyeol sebenarnya. Siapa yang tahu? Lalu jaehyun datang dan ikut nimbrung.

"Mungkin kalian benar. Pria di meja nomor 13 itu memang aneh. celetuk jaehyun akhirnya. Dua gadis mungil asia yang berdiri berdampingan dibalik etalase krim-krim gelato ditatapnya bergantian. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tadi malam aku dan baekhyun melihatnya menangis sesenggukan di kota telepon dekat sini. Pria itu benar-benar aneh!" Sambar xiumin.

"Sungguh?"

.Baekhyun dan xiumin mengangguk sepakat.

"Kita lihat saja apa kali ini dia akan memakan gelatonya atau tidak. Awas aja kalau lagi-lagi tidak dimakan." baekhyun sewot. xiumin dan jaehyun tertawa sekilas namun mereka setuju.

30 menit kemudian...

Kejadian kemarin kembali terulang.

"Apa kau kenal Kyung Soo?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Apa di antara kalian bertiga, ada yang mengenal Kyung Soo?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Pertanyaan itu sudah dilontarkan kemarin padanya, bukan? Kyung Soo? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Detik kelima baekhyun, xiumin, dan jaehyun menggelengkan kepala mereka serentak.

"Tidak ada yang mengenal kyung soo diantara kami, tuan. Maaf." Jaehyun menimpali, berharap chanyeol barangkali memperjelas pada mereka Kyung Soo mana yang ia pertanyakan. Namun nihil. Chanyeol malah melangkah pergi tanpa basa-basi.

Kemana lagi harus ku cari dirimu Kyung soo?

Di pier ini, Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan hari itu kebetulan boat pribadi Chanyeol mengalami kendala.

Chanyeol masih mengingatnya. Selamanya akan ingat. Hari itu, peluh mengucur deras di sekitaran kening dan leher jenjangnya. Chanyeol tak terbiasa berdesakan-desakan. Seperti ter hipnotis, kemunculan seorang gadis membuatnya diam terpaku beberapa saat. Gadis berambut panjang dan bergelombang sampai pinggang itu berdiri persis di sebelahnya. Gadis bermata hazelnut yang indah. Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat aroma parfum gadis itu yang pertama kali ia hirup.

"Universitas ca' foscari?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat tanya gadis itu membubarkan gemingnya. Ia sempat heran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu. Namun setelah sadar ia masih menentang jas almamater kampus, keheranan dalam dirinya pun lenyap. Chanyeol lalu mengangguk, canggung.

"Aku juga."

"Kau..ka..kamu juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kamu di studi apa?"

"Bisnis manajemen. Kamu?"

"Hmmmm... Aku sastra, sastra Inggris."

Pertemuan yang sangat sederhana, bukan? dan sejak hari itu chanyeol memilih naik taksi air setiap hari pulang dan pergi kuliah. untuk apa? tentu saja untuk bisa terus bertemu gadis itu. Do Kyung Soo.

Latar belakang keluarga yang bertolak belakang tak mereka gubris. Sekalipun chanyeol dan kyung sebagai langit dan bumi, kedekatan mereka semakin hari semakin intim. chanyeol yang berasal dari keluarga kaya tak merasa risih dengan kesederhanaan hidup kyung soo. Gadis hanyalah anak seorang pegawai bank swasta. untuk membantu kehidupan keluarga, pulang kuliah Kyung soo bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe gelato di san Marco. Gelateria Paolin. Dan setiap hari, Chanyeol selalu mengunjungi cafe itu demi bertemu gadis pujaannya.

Masa-masa itu masih terasa segar dalam ingatan Chanyeol. Tak pernah ia sebut sebagai kenangan karena baginya Kyung Soo tak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Kyung Soo pasti kembali.

Tes. Satu tetes air jatuh menitik di sepatu kulit hitam John lobb-nya. Merek yang masuk dalam top five sepatu termahal dunia, dan air yang jatuh menitik itu semakin lama semakin banyak. air yang berasal dari matanya. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat yang bukan bernama mimpi dan khayalan, bisakah?"

"Kamu serius? Chen mengajakmu pergi kencan?"

Raut wajah berbinar-binar itu didapati Baekhyun saat melayangkan tatap pada karibnya, Xiumin. Hati gadis China itu tengah berbunga-bunga sekarang. Chen, sesama pegawai di gelateria. Sore tadi Chen menyatakan perasaannya pada xiumin melalui pesan singkat dan mengajak xiumin pergi kencan. tentu ajakan itu tak xiumin sia-siakan.

Baekhyun dan xiumin terus mengobrol sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju pier. Di belokan pertama, kembali mereka temui pemandangan aneh. Di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, mereka dapati lagi chanyeol menangis di dalam kotak telepon. Isaknya bahkan terdengar sampai di telinga mereka berdua, meski samar.

"Pria aneh itu lagi," tukas xiumin lirih.

Di sana di dalam kotak telepon ia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai terduduk. Sesekali ia pukul-pukul dada dan kepala seolah memberi hukuman pada dirinya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa diri.

Baekhyun dan xiumin saling tatap. Saling meminta jawaban. Namun, mereka tahu apa?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba kelasnya kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Seharusnya dalam hati iya tak perlu heboh dan panik saat tiba-tiba mahasiswa baru itu duduk di kursi sebelahnya, yang memang kosong. Seharusnya, jika saja mahasiswa baru itu bukan chanyeol.

Pandangan chanyeol menyebar. Saat menangkap sosok gadis berwajah asia di derett kursi ketiga dari depan, matanya sedikit melebar. Kaget, gadis itu pun demikian. Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

Dan, chanyeol berhenti di deret kursi Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi, chanyeol langsung menduduki kursi di samping Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun tidak jadi dikembangkan karena pria itu tak sekilas pun melihat ke arahnya. Apakah pria itu tidak mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah sering beradu tatap, bukan?

"Hufft..." Baekhyun mengeluh.

Mata kuliah prof. Yunho berakhir. Baekhyun tak langsung bangkit dari kursinya, karena posisi duduknya berada di nomor dua dari jajaran lima orang. Penantiannya bisa saja cepat jika Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol sengaja berlama-lama menyusun bukunya dengan gerakan lambat.

Butuh waktu lima menit sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bebas dari kursinya yang panas. Itu pun ia harus menunggu sampai winwin, Yuta dan taeil--teman sebangku Baekhyun selain chanyeol--keluar dulu. Sedangkan chanyeol baru berdiri ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan di depan kelas.

Sesuatu terjadi.

Sooyoung gadis berdarah Australia-Korea yang duduk di kursi deret samping Chanyeol menghadang jalan Chanyeol.

"Hai, chanyeol,aku Sooyoung. Park Sooyoung."

Chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam.

Satu, dua, tiga. Chanyeol dengan pongah mengabaikan Sooyoung dan berjalan melewatinya. Sooyoung merasa direndahkan. Tak pernah sekalipun ada pria yang berani mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Kau berani mengabaikanku? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Sooyoung naik pitam. "Mentang-mentang tampan, kau berani berbuat seperti ini padaku? Hei, tuan, asal kau tahu! Jika aku mau, aku bisa mendapatkan sepuluh pria lebih tampan darimu kurang dari seminggu! Kupastikan kau menyesal karena sudah mengabaikan perkenalanku. Ingat itu!!"

Sooyoung dengan wajah merah berjalan dengan cepat keluar kelas. Baekhyun sejak tadi mematung di kelas. Ia tercengang.

Akan tetapi, apa chanyeol peduli?

Tidak.

"Dia tidak mengenalimu? Aneh sekali."

Baekhyun membuang napas kesal. Entah kenapa, perasaan kacau itu masih mengikuti Baekhyun sejak di kampus tadi.

"Eh, tapi rugi apa ya kalau ia tidak mengenalimu atau berpura-pura tidak mengenalimu? Hmmmm.. kamu menyukainya, ya?"

"Ya, ampun. Bukan begitu, jaehyun. Aku hanya...merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Itu saja!"

"Benar hanya itu saja?" Kali ini Xiumin yang menggoda, yang langsung dilempari tatapan sinis oleh Baekhyun. Xiumin dan jaehyun lalu terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun memberengut karena masih ditertawakan xiumin dan Jaehyun.

"Dia datang lagi!" Seru xiumin agak heboh.

"Paling-paling dia pesan dua mangkuk gelato stroberi lagi dan hanya akan dibiarkannya mencair. Kasihan, memangnya apa salah krim-krim itu padanya?"

"Kamu tidak mau melayani dia, Baek? Jaehyun meledek. Kembali, ia dan Xiumin tertawa, namun tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Aishhh...!"

"Sudah,sudah. Sini, biar aku saja yang melayaninya." Xiumin mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpoin. Sementara Baekhyun dan jaehyun melihat dari balik kaca transparan toko.

"Selamat datang, tuan! Sudah siap memesan?"

Dan lagi, chanyeol memesan dua gelato stroberi.


End file.
